The Rally Has Not Yet Ended
by rucHicHan
Summary: AU: Not just because the National Tournament had already ended doesn’t mean the story will also end. Bigger Expectation. Bigger Surprises. Bigger Confessions awaits them. a ryosakukin pairing!
1. Alones

**Title: The Rally Has Not Yet Ended**

**Pairings: RyoSakuKin**

**Summary: Not just because the National Tournament had already ended doesn't mean the story will also end. Bigger Expectation. Bigger Surprises. Bigger Confessions awaits them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT. Konomi-sensei does...**

**A/N: First of all I want to say sorry for the readers who were disappointed by the long time of no updates. It took me a very long time to decide if I will finish this story. I really wanted to finish this with my heart.**

**Arigatou.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **_**Alones**

It was a rainy day, so ironic in summer time to rain. It seemed that the dark clouds want to comfort the little girl with her crying. Her tears started to pass out from her eye one by one, flowing from one distance to another one.

Sakuno fell behind a wall near the vending machine where Ryoma usually buys his favorite drink after his matches, leaning on it, she speaks sadly. "Why is it you're so hard to reach? Like a rainbow that you could see beneath your eyes but can't touch it, like an intangible thing."

She looked at the cloudy sky as the rain starts to fall, soon the lonely drizzle started the rain. Each drop flows from her forehead to her chin and fell on the ground. Each breath of hers was heard, like panting slowly. She pushed her body against the vending machine and circles with arms wide open.

_Kimi to boku to, "Sakura Biyori"_

_kaze ni yurete mai modoru_

She laughed and laughed until tears were left inside her heart. If the sky would knew how raining would give pain to her, they will see how the girl felt lonely. Yes, it's true, she was surrounded by people. But even though she was in the middle of the crowd, faces passing by were all unseen, they were wearing scary mask.

They were all imaginations, imaginations created by herself at most so she could lie to herself that she was not really alone. She slowly put down her hands and let the rain devour the heart she took care for so long. _There's no use on lying to myself. _she thought.

_"If you continue lying to yourself, maybe tomorrow or the next day or you'll never know, you'll loose your real self"_

* * *

**The Nationals…**

Nationals' most awaited event, The Finals.

Singles 2 had already ended and unfortunately, Tezuka-buchou lost. They were given 30-minute break before the final match. While everybody was busy preparing for other stuffs, Sakuno was left all alone in a corner. She suddenly felt pain… an unknown pain, which she had never felt before. She doesn't even know where it came from. She can't explain if it was being left all alone or it was something more profound.

"Tomo-chan, I'll be getting some drinks." Sakuno approached Tomoka who was ALWAYS busy preparing the cheering squad for her "Ryoma-sama".

"Eh?! Why now? You might miss his final game!" she replied, hysterically. Sakuno sweat dropped, _Tomo-chan is going hyper again_, she thought

"Tomo-chan, A-anou, there is still 30 minutes left, ne?" she said calming her super-energetic best friend (or pest friend). She patted Tomoka in her shoulder, smiled and left.

Tomoka was left speechless but lingering and strange thoughts were left, _that smile was not Sakuno's. _She also wondered at the strange expression of Sakuno when she utter the word, "HIS". But before something processed in her mind, she noticed someone following at the young girl, then she smiled wickedly.

"I smell something fishy" she chuckled.

Sakuno walked in the busy hallways of the stadium. People were all busy gathering their flags, drums, pon pons and the likes for the last match. Seems that they were much excited than the player. Later, she reached the vending machine. She brought out her pink coin purse and inserted 100 yen on the hole.

When she starts choosing drinks, she let her fingers slowly slide on the transparent window then points the finger in her pink lips and started thinking of the famous drink in TV, which Tomoka suggested her to buy.

_I think it was Pocare... sweat?? No… no…_

She scratches her head and went back on the search for the "magical drink", as Tomoka named it.

Unfortunately, her eyes met the PONTA, the stupid PONTA. She still remembers that it was the drink HE gave her when he commented her for being too nosy on that IMPORTANT DAY of her life. She banged her head against the stupid machine and accidentally her head pressed the button of the Ponta, it fell.

'_Sakuno no baka…'_ she scolded herself as she bit her lower lip then out of nowhere a hand patted her shoulder. Out of curiosity, she spun her head around and saw a guy who's slightly lankier than her height.

"Hi, Sakuno-chan!" the guy greeted her happily, with a wide smile pasted on his face.

"Hi, Kintarou-kun." she greeted weakly but tried to paste a beautiful smile before him but it was completely obvious. Her eyes were out of shine, which emphasize the auburn color of her eyes.

"What's the matter, Sakuno-chan?" he asked worriedly, showing some concern to his new and special friend. He peeked at her closer.

"Eh? It's nothing!" she blushed hardly, waving her hands in no-sign. She was definitely out of her tune seemingly bothered.

"Oh, really?" he flashed his wicked smile, gleaming at her happily.

"Eh?" she wondered.

"Spill it" he said in a teasing tone.

"Yadda! And what is that I have to spill? I don't have any secrets." She pouted.

"Oh, hontou?" he peeked closer, centimeters away from her nose.

"I am telling the truth!" she stepped back being the one uncomfortable in their position. She looked at teasing expression of the boy and saw him grinning.

"What is with that smile?" she suddenly voiced-out.

"Nothing, I am just happy that the Sakuno I knew came back to herself."

"Eh?" her eyes twitched.

"Your friend told me that you're a little odd." he paused. "Is this all about my match with… him?" then continued.

Tortuous silence filled the air. The last statement hits her right in there, in her chest. She stuttered, though she knew that Kintarou was already aware of what was inside her, he will still urged her in a way she'll doubt what she was thinking by this time. But even if she hides that thing, surely, it will come out in any other way. And that made her worried, though; there might be a possibility that he'll resent it.

"Please do your best." She finally spoke up not answering his question.

Unknown to them, a forecast shadow was hiding in the very corner of their eyes. He was holding a can of Ponta, sipping on it now and then. When he heard HER voice he tugged down the brim of his Fila cap.

"Huh?" Kintarou wondered, trying to calm himself after being surprise by the sudden words of Sakuno which was completely different from his question.

"They had run a long way for this. I knew that this would be unfair for you but I guess it is time for me to open up. I want him to be happy at least, he had already given too much and I think it is enough." she bowed and let a single tear to pass away.

Kintarou suddenly felt an arrow or a knife stabbed his heart, he felt her words were an implication of: Please give up.

He looked at Sakuno's eyes, they were lonely unlike the first time he saw them. After complimenting her about how delicious her onigiris are, he witnessed the beauty behind those auburn eyes of his friend. He secretly swore himself that he would make Sakuno smile again so that he could see it again.

He just smiled and patted her head. He admitted that he was surprised because he used to know Sakuno as a silent type of a girl. And now, after hearing what was in her heart, he felt mixed emotions of happiness and sadness. He doesn't know whether he will be happy because Sakuno trusted him or be sad because the one who you like to cheer you will make you bothered. And because Sakuno was someone he treasured, he'll just smile and try to forget his anxieties for her.

"I will Sakuno-chan." his bangs hide his eyes and walked away. '_Sakuno...' _was the name he heard from his wrecked soul. He had to run so fast so she can't notice him anymore. So that she couldn't see the most painful feeling he had received in his life.

Sakuno wondered and felt guilt for her selfish request_... 'Kintarou is my friend... but... what if it is not only being friend he wants? What if he wants more? Nah... mataka!' _She shook her head vigorously as tangled and unwanted thoughts filled her head. When she heard that the break time was over, she stood up and walked back to the courts. She is still bothered of what she had done to her friend.

* * *

Ryoma suddenly appeared behind Kintarou. He's face was emotionless, stoic and cold as how he was. Kintarou stopped which made Ryoma to stop too. He turned to his back and glared back at that boy, and smirked.

"You've heard that, Koshimae?" he asked him teasingly.

"I don't know." he said, shrugging his shoulders, no hint in his voice.

"I will destroy you, I will destroy that image in front of Sakuno." he threatened him.

"You can't force her to like you." Ryoma answered him with his smirk.

Kintarou grew angry and pushed him instantly. "You are not that worthy for her feelings!"

"Eh, it is just the luck. It only means that you don't have the charm that I have." Ryoma answered him back and was able to cover the push; his arms were swaying in his move.

"You!" he clenched his fist. "Let's see where those guts will bring you in our match." he continued.

"I don't care." Ryoma said inaudibly and crossed his shoulders in his nape.

"You don't know how special you are for her."

"..."

"Bastard" was the last word and left the super rookie of Shitonji left him.

* * *

Ryoma was left all alone in the empty hallway. The only recognizable thing was the echo of the voices coming for the tennis courts. His heart suddenly pounds so fast. He started and sweating and panting. He felt his chest wants to burst out of his control. If he could just struck it with the knife to stop the fast beating of his heart then he would. What was with him anyway?

Ryoma tugged his cup low. _'He hates seeing her cry. He hates seeing her worry too much. Why? This feeling... a feeling I have never felt before. Oh, stupid hormones!'_

Ryoma looked up straight. There is no way and exactly no reason to go back after all those things they've done to him especially HER. He really appreciates her efforts and concerns. She is always there in the very corner of his eyes. Even though he acts so rude towards her, it doesn't mean he doesn't care.

He was denying to himself that he just wanted to give back the care as a sign of gratitude. But at least he knew that there was this SOMETHING, something unexplainable in his mind that he needed to clear. It was something that bothered him so long and he was all-troubled by that something.

Ryoma headed the tennis courts, his last step towards victory and shows the final stage in their long journey. This is not yet the end but a new beginning for a new chapter in their lives. He didn't know what would happen next but he knew for sure that this is their stepping stone in reaching their dreams.

He heard sound of applauded and loud cheers (especially the loud voice of Sakuno's PEST friend) as he set his foot on the green ground.

He approached his dearly and loving sempai(s?) to thank them. But before he speaks, they acted so energetically as usual.

"Go, ochibi!" Eiji bounced and hugged him. "Itaii!" Ryoma shouted.

"Fight, Echizen!" Momo encouraged him and punched his fist high.

"Fssh... don't dare to lose" Kaidoh threatened him with his deadly glare. With the deadly glare of Kaidoh, no one could resist to his last sentence and if you did, start to call the funeral for the preparations for you're...

"Be careful Echizen" Oishi, as the acting mother of Seigaku tennis club, said.

"Burning! Fight Echizen! Go and kick their asses!" Ryoma sweat dropped at Kawamura's superb power in swinging the racket.

"100 chance that Echizen will take this seriously" Inui scrabbled in his green notebook.

"No, Inui... Echizen will really fight without calculating" Fuji patted him in his shoulder.

"Echizen" The stoic voice of the captain spoke. "Don't get careless, be the Seigaku's pillar of support."

"DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!!" They cheered (except from Fuji, Kaidoh and Tezuka).

Tezuka's twitched a little. It was his line actually.

Honestly, He was already sick of these things but… "Arigatou," he smiled.

He gets his racket and takes off his jacket and cap and glance at Sakuno but in his own surprise, she was looking at Kintarou, worriedly. For Sakuno, she felt that she is the most self-centered person in the whole world. She thought that she would Sakuno felt a warm touch of a cloth as Ryoma put his jacket on her shoulders. He placed his cap on her head. "Let's talk after the match."

**A/N: As I've said, there was this something he wants to clear.**

"Ryoma-kun…" she blushed hardly.

Ryoma looked at her with his feline eyes. "Thank you, Ryuuzaki." He smiled at her. '_Did he eat like wasabi or something? Or did he take some of Inui-senpai's juice that made him completely different from before?'_ She thought. She didn't notice that she was already staring at him for a long time.

"Hey, don't stare at me. I might melt here." Sakuno don't know if this is a joke or not but then to show relief she gave a long, long sigh.

The Seigaku regulars started to whistle and tease them, but it looks like they didn't hear it. It seemed to be the most important thing that happened between them. Sakuno gave a brief nod and Ryoma walked to the courts.

Tomoka bounced at Sakuno. "Neh, what is the fuss between the two of you?" Sakuno remained silent. She glanced at Kintarou, who was coincidentally looking at her. In instant, they turned their heads away.

Fuji smiled, "I think knew it already." The freshmen trio looked at him.

"Eh? What do you mean, Fuji-senpai?" Horio asked.

"Just watch." he smiled. Katchiro and Katsuo chilled. "Scary"

"Mou! Tell us Fuji!" Fuji bounced at him.

Inui adjusted his glasses and looked at Kintarou and Ryoma, and his eyes went over Sakuno. "Ah…I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Inui?" Oishi asked.

"A love triangle..." Inui answered him

"A LOVE TRIANGLE?!"

* * *

**A/N: I proof-read this guys!! Hoped you'll like it! My beta is still out of the country that's why I'm doing this by myself. Actually, she was not yet starting to beta my works.**

**Credits to Aena and Imagination Unleashed.**

**rucHicHan**


	2. The Controversial Love Triangle

**Title: The Rally Has Not Yet Ended**

**Pairings: RyoSakuKin**

**Summary: Not just because the National Tournament had already ended doesn't mean the story will also end. Bigger Expectation. Bigger Surprises. Bigger Confessions awaits them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT. Konomi-sensei does...**

**A/N: First of all I want to say sorry for the readers who were disappointed by the long time of no updates. laughs weakly.**

**I really wanted to finish this with my heart.**

**Arigatou.**

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 2: The Controversial Love Triangle**

"NANI?!"

"It is a love triangle? What do you mean Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh asked. The Seigaku regulars looked at him suspiciously and grinned. Kaidoh stepped back and sweat dropped.

Kaidoh was not the type of person you could easily see his expressions. Like Ryoma and Tezuka, he was emotionless but for now, he is less emotionless among them.

"Wahhh!! Look at him everyone! Viper is already interested about love!!" Momoshiro bounced at him, being the one who is enjoying Kaidoh's sudden expression.

"Stay away from me porcupine head! Your breath stinks!" Kaidoh protested irritated with the humming of Momo,

Love.

Love.

Love!!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MAMUSHI?!" Momo clenched his fist.

Oishi sighed, Eiji giggles, Inui adjusted his glasses, Fuji handled Taka-san Horio's cursed racket and started waving the racket while the freshmen trio beg him to stop. A big trouble (or scandal?) is happening in the Seigaku team. It is normal because this was the all-trouble-everyday-in-the-Seigaku-team.

Tezuka is getting annoyed, the people is already looking at them. Can you imagine them? They got the attention of the people who are excited in watching the last match?

He may forgive the delinquent attitude of his team mates if they were on practices. He may give 10 laps or at least 30 push-ups. But don't forget, IF THEY WERE ON PRACTICES. And now? They were facing the most horrible actions presented to the humanity.

"Minna..." the firm voice of Tezuka reached their ears. All of them stopped and paused. Everyone chilled in their bones. No one knows what is playing inside the mind of the buchou.

There are 3 POSSIBLE options, oh please! Would they…

A. Run laps?

B. Drink Inui's penal tea? Or;

C. Be suspended not to watch the match?

And there are also 3 OPTIONS they will do if ever the buchou will do that to them. They will…

A. Run.

B. "willingly" and "voluntarily" drinks Inui's juice.

C. Ask for his forgiveness.

But since no one wants to do those stupid things they keep their mouth shut.

"Watch the game closely" All of them sighed in a great relief, "but..."

Note: there's a BUT.

They stood up very straight and started to sweat. "…after the game, run 200 laps around the court. Inui prepare your juice and all of you will drink one litre each."

Inui and Fuji grinned while the others turned green and collapsed of imagining of what will they looked like after doing such horrible sanctions.

"That was a very good reinforcement, neh Tezuka?" Fuji teased him.

* * *

At last, the game started. Ryoma and Kintarou met in the net. "I will not dare to lose." Kintarou told him. Ryoma tugged his cup and went back at the end of the court. Ryoma will be the first one to serve. He bounced the ball, bended his knee and got ready to serve. Sakuno's hair fly with the winds, watching behind, as Ryoma serve the ball. Kintarou easily returned the ball back even it is DOUBLE twist serve. The ball continued to be passed back and forth around the court.

Fuji tiptoed beside Sakuno, "Look at them, no one dares not to win this important match".

She nodded "Yes, they had run a long way for to reach here."

"Really?" he flashed his sadistic smile when Tomoka accidentally overheard Fuji's voice and approached them.

"What do you mean Fuji-senpai?!" she said as she bounced at Sakuno. And this time he gave his "Fullest Sadistic Smile".

The regulars looked at him suspiciously. They knew that Fuji's smile shows something different, like I-will-do-something-different to the girls. It was something malicious but they tried to avoid thinking about Fuji molesting the girls. It was too way impossible.

Actually, it is normal, from the regulars' speculation, they knew Fuji was a silent killer.

"Fuji!" Eiji called.

"What?" he asked, pasted an innocent face.

"You're a real sadist!" he bounced at him.

"Eiji…" Oishi approached and tried to calm him.

"There is a hundred percent Fuji is talking about the love triangle." Inui adjusted his glasses.

"What do you mean Inui-senpai?" Tomoka voiced out.

"The controversial Love Triangle" Horio suddenly butted in, wanting to make a good phase.

"It is a secret." He grinned.

"Mou! Both Fuji and Inui are so mean!" Eiji jumped at the air so high and taunt at Fuji and Inui.

"That is 1.4 meter, Eiji, congratulations! You made another record." Eiji sweat dropped.

"Everybody, umm... Can't we focus on the game?" Oishi pleaded them. For the very first time they obeyed Oishi. But the time they set their eyes in the game…

"W-what happened?" Eiji stammered when the ball landed beside Ryoma.

"One game for Shitounji!" The umpire whistles.

"Ochibi lost his... service match?" Eiji shouted in surprise but he looks disappointed.

Sakuno's eyes widened and as the regulars too. Eiji gasped widely with matching teary eyes. "No way! Ochibi has lost his service game?!"

Tezuka looked at him, "I told you to watch the game closely but you didn't."

Momoshiro suddenly spoke. "I think Kintarou will win this game."

Kaidoh glared at him. "How can you say that porcupine head?!" he shouted.

Momoshiro looked at him and smirked. "Why mamushi, Are you afraid?" Kaidoh stepped back.

Momoshiro turned back and took a deep, deep sigh. "Look at him." Kaidoh looked at Ryoma. "He will not win in that kind of game. He is not in a good condition. I knew that this would happen. I already told him but he didn't pay attention to me." He scratched his head.

Inui adjusted his glasses and looked at Sakuno which motioned others to look at the little girl. They knew Inui was good in predicting in these kinds of things. Inui started writing in his adorable notebook that a player wished to have.

"Is this all about Sakuno?" Oishi asked Momo and Inui worryingly.

Fuji answered. "No one knows..." he grinned. Another wicked smile plastered on his face. It seems that one by one already observed the REAL situation.

"Fuji, you can include me to those people who already knew the REAL situation." the stoic voice of the buchou spoke. Fuji smiled and sweat dropped_. I think I can't beat Tezuka, he is more sadist than me_. He thought. We all knew that Tezuka was also a keen observant, neh?

Tomoka and the freshmen trio don't know what they are talking about. Horio just assumed that he understand the regulars' conversation and turned in his I—know-everything mode.

Tomoka wanted to burst; she suddenly pulled Sakuno and whispered at her. "Can you tell me, what is the fuss they were talking about you and Ryoma-sama?" Sakuno looked at her with a worried face and shook her head vigorously. "I don't know anything."

Then Horio suddenly spoke, "Maa maa... I think Echizen will lost that way" then rubbed his chin and nodded simultaneously. "I think I knew the real situation... yah, yah, I am Horio the king of two year tennis experience."

Tomoka smacked him. "Don't blab us about that what the nothing TWO YEARS TENNIS EXPERIENCE of yours!!" Horio fell comically in the ground (what else?).

"Osakada-chan..." Katchiro and Katsuo tried to calm her. But Tomoka was rather interested and more focused on cheering for her beloved Ryoma-sama. "GAMBATTE RYOMA-SAMA!!" she raised her hand and accidentally punched Horio who is about to get up. Nah, poor Mr. two-years-tennis-of-experience, how lucky he is everyday.

Ryoma looked at the ball as it rolls beyond the line and smirked. "Eh, mada mada dane." Kintarou's eyes twitched, he was irritated. He maybe not bothered Ryoma's arrogant attitude but he is too much. He wondered what made Sakuno fell in love with this guy. He doesn't even know how to treat girls.

They changed court and you can see a big aura releasing between the two.

"Wahhh!! Did you see that, dane?" Yanagisawa said, pointing a chilling finger to Ryoma.

"I think it is normal Yanagisawa..." Yuuta calmed him.

Fuji overheard the voice of his little brother and smiled. "Yuuta! Come over here!" he said, raising a hand to see them.

"Yuuta, is that Fuji your brother, right? Let's go there! Come on!" Yanagizawa pulled him.

Mizuki acted in his brother mode. "Don't Yanagisawa-kun, we don't know his true intentions.

"Right, Yutta-kun?" But Yuuta is already gone and went beside Fuji. Yanagisawa laughed while Mizuki's eyes twitched and tried to be calm as possible. Yanagisawa went over them and walked gleefully like dancing that made Mizuki more irritated. _They are loosing my patient_, he thought while smiling fakely.

"It seems Echizen is not in good condition, right aniki?" Yutta asked.

"Un," Fuji nodded.

"I knew it."

"He seems to be suffering from mental depression, I think" Fuji rubbed his chin.

"Mental Depression?" Yuuta's eyes twitched of curiosity.

* * *

Kintarou bounced the ball while Ryoma stood at the other side of the court. Kintarou pointed Ryoma his racket. "I'm going to win this game." Ryoma smirked.

"Are you sure? Don't talk too much." Both of them looked at Sakuno who was praying hardly. She felt a 2 pair of eyes fixed on her and looked at them, she blinked twice.

Mizuki noticed it and smiled wickedly. He decided to approach his team mates. Now he had the reason to talk with the Seigaku regulars. What a nice timing. Mizuki curled his hair by a finger. "Fuji-kun, long time no see!" he said as if he was seducing or something like that.

"Look at them! They are really good, dane" Yanagisawa said.

Fuji faced Yanagisawa and nodded. Mizuki paled in anger. How many times does he keep ignoring me? Mizuki asked himself. **Answer: no one knows**.

"Don't worry Fuji-kun because I know the secrets of your team". Mizuki laughed. For the **first time** in life, Fuji looked at Mizuki with his open onyx eyes. _Oh, that is too much Fuji but good thing I've caught your attention, _Mizuki congratulate himself. Unknowingly, Fuji was staring at Atobe who was standing right beside him.

"Did I hear it right? You knew their secrets?" Atobe smiled gleefully. Mizuki stepped back and keep repeating scolding himself,

_I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said that. _

"Tell me." Atobe told him. _Cursed you Syuusuki Fuji_, Mizuki looked at Fuji who was grinning at him. He chilled. That was a truly wicked and scary grin. Soon, Mizuki was already massacred? No… too broad. Let's say he was already bombarded by Atobe.

Looking at Mizuki killed by Atobe, Kawamura spoke "I think Mizuki-san had a point." Then out of nowhere, Eiji gave him a racket. "I AM SURE ABOUT THAT!! It is BURNING BABY!!" Tezuka looked at them, Kawamura stopped and Eiji sweat dropped. Looks can be deceiving but if it was Tezuka, I think not. On his strange but glamorous eyes hides something that you'll regret in your whole life.

Inui adjusted his glasses as he opens his notebook. "I have completed the data I needed to satisfy all of you. Both of them are good friends of Sakuno…" He paused.

Kintarou served the ball. Ryoma returned it.

"But Echizen is not...

_The ball flew very fast back and forth in the court._

...yet...

_Another served. A point. End of the game. _

...sure for his feelings...

_Another served. A point. End of the game._

...he had never felt...

_"6-6!!" The umpire whistles. _

...before for a girl"

A tie break.

"So, I guess I'm right. It was a mental or psychological depression, neh?" Fuji said.

"Oh, kami-sama" Sakuno prayed hardly.

Everybody became stagnant. A rain dropped to a pail of water. The rain has already ended. The stadium opened its roof. The sun rose so high and it reflects on them. The sun shine and a rainbow were formed.

"A tie break between Seigaku and Shitonji!"

Loud cheers applauded.

"RYOMA-SAMA!!"

"KINTAROU!!"

"SEIGAKU, SEIGAKU!!"

"SHITONJI!!"

* * *

Ryoma is ready to serve the ball. One, two, three. Pok.

Kintarou run to the other side of the court and dodged with ease. A perfect return! Pok. Ryoma returned the ball with a slice served. Pok. Kintarou run to the net and the ball landed next to him. _Crap. _"1 for Seigaku!" the umpire shouted.

Shiba lower down her camera. "Who do you think will win between them, Inoue-senpai?" Shiba asked.

"Hard to say." He rubbed his chin. Shiba shrugged her shoulders and went back on snapping pictures like a crazy woman. Inoue gave a long sigh as if it is very hard to watch the game. "I think this game is like **'ice versus fire'**." Inoe said.

"Eh?" was Shiba's reaction.

"You can easily tell who is Ice and Fire." he continued. Shiba smiled showing that she gets what Inoue wants to point out. They had witnessed each team's hardships only to reach in this stage. It is the final stage in there life that will lead them in fulfilling their dreams.

Pok. Pok. Pok. "35-36!" Pok. Pok. Pok. "65-65!" Pok. Pok. Pok. "90-91!"

"Hmp! This is so boring." Akutsu murmured and it happens that Dan heard him.

"WAAH?! Akutsu-senpai! You shouldn't missed this game! This is the most terrific game we may watch in our entire lives, desu!" Dan shouted not knowing some saliva coming out from his mouth. He was over-acting, actually.

Akutsu's eyes twitched, he was irritated in Dan's loud voice especially from that saliva in his face.

"Are you commanding me?!" he shouted with his eyes giving him a deadly glare.

Dan stepped back and swore himself NEVER to shout at him again or else he can't collect data anymore. He looked at his team mates who were eagerly watching the match while Sengoku couldn't stop saying LUCKY.

"Is there an end in this game? It seems that Echizen really improves since he went back from America. Sure he learned a lot from the competition. But from the looks of it, seems he find it so hard to defeat the opponent. Well, I think it is not a big deal because his opponent was Kintarou who is another prodigy. And I also heard that there is a love triangle between them and..." Shinji wasn't able to continue because his captain, Tachibana Kipei, to stop. And of course he obeyed him and kept his mouth shut.

"Echizen is really good player. He plays in a good rhythm!" Kamio couldn't help himself to shout of admiration? Ann giggles and he saw it. "What is so funny?" Kamio asked.

"Nothing, it's just it is so rare for you to praise someone." Ann shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Kamio blushed hardly.

Ann looked at Seigaku team and saw Momo staring at her. She waved at him while Kamio paled in anger. Momo blushed and rubbed his nose with his finger.

Hanamura couldn't help of exclaiming how good players Seigaku and Shitonji have while Banji-sensei keeps on smiling and grinning (God knows what is playing on his mind). Ryuuzaki-sensei, crossed arms, watches silently. She rather knows that Ryoma is not in a good condition and she is aware that it was her little grand daughter who caught the stoic heart of the prince.

Slice served. Pok. Lob. Pok. Smash. Pok.

"Hmp! I never taught him to end a game with a tie." Nanjiroh complain as he leaned in his arms crossed in his nape.

Rinko looked at him and smiled, "He is different to you." Nanako giggles. "What is with that?" he said irritated.

Sakuno prays hardly and she merely looks like Mother Virgin Mary. She worries at them but she doesn't know where she should worry a lot. She tried to tell herself that they were both special to her. Even if she accurately sliced her heart into two, there are still small pieces left from the slice. The question is to whom these small pieces for?

Then a minute later, the crowd stunned in silence.

The ball fell behind Kintarou. Ryoma, no... The Seigaku won the Nationals. The stadium almost fell from loud applause and cheers. The regulars went to Ryoma and carry him in their shoulders, lifting the success in their career as tennis players. They can't help but to cry for their hardships and determination. They really fought so hard for the title, 'Nationals champions of Japan'. They knew that after this glorious achievement, everything will change…a change that may lead in their separation as a team.

Kintarou was left all alone, panting hardly. His team mates tried to comfort him but a second later, he collapsed.

"KINTAROU!!" Sakuno, dragged by Tomoka, saw him. She felt guilty after all it was all her fault. She collapsed too; fortunately Tomoka was able to catch her unconscious body.

Ryoma's eyes widened.

"SAKUNO!!" voices hollered.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was already proof-read before and I only made few changes like: Kaidoh was insulted to irritated.**

**But anyways, thanks to aena and my IU!! LURVE!**

**Review please!! I will accept even flames! But please point out those things so I could focused on it! I need constructive, because I am easily carried away by harsh words. Something that would encourage me! I don't need an enemy on writing my fic!**

**Arigatou!**

**rucHicHan**


	3. Can this be Love?

**Title: The Rally Has Not Yet Ended**

**Pairings: RyoSakuKin**

**Summary: Not just because the National Tournament had already ended doesn't mean the story will also end. Bigger Expectation. Bigger Surprises. Bigger Confessions awaits them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT. Konomi-sensei does...**

**A/N: First of all I want to say sorry for the readers who were disappointed by the long time of no updates. ****I really wanted to finish this with my heart. ****Arigatou.**

**_Chapter_**** 3: Can this be Love?**

* * *

Ryoma run to Sakuno and held her in his trembling arms. His cap fell in his knees. "Sa... Err... Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki! Wake up you idiot!" he patted her pale and weak face. He doesn't know what to do first, number one: to ask for help or; two: carrying her weak body. Tomoka panicked and can't help shouting for help.

Gradually, the Seigaku regulars approached them and offered some help that they could possibly give. "No, I can do it by myself." Ryoma said, showing stoic coldness in his voice. He tried to carry her but ended up falling, good thing Fuji was there to help him.

"You need help Ochibi! You know you can't do it all by yourself!" Eiji gave him a thumb sign.

Momo patted his head and laughed. "Hahaha! You need my help in that love, love, and love aspect! Don't you know that I'm an expert in that part?"

Kaidoh hissed, "Love, love, love aspect... oh, eat your ass!" Momo flinched while the others laughed.

Oishi gave a long, long sigh. "Guys, before you spent laughing with that love stuff, can't we bring Ryuuzaki-san first in the hospital?" They suddenly stopped and switched into serious mode.

Kawamura carried Sakuno while the others were asked to stay for the awarding ceremony. Tezuka was asked to take the responsibility in receiving Kawamura's award due to his absence for the reason that he will be the one who'll bring Sakuno in the hospital. Ryoma insisted on going but he was noted that he should stay because among them, he will receive many awards.

The same with Shitonji, Kintarou will be brought in the hospital together with Sakuno. And their captain will be in charge of receiving his absent member's awards.

They started looking for any van or vehicle that can be used. They had already called the hospital but the ambulance cannot reach them on time due to heavy traffic.

Inui opened his notebook and start writing. After a second, he closed his notebook with a snap. "According to my calculations, it will take 40 minutes for us to reach the hospital if we will wait for the ambulance. However, if we will be the one who will go there, it will take only 17 minutes. As a conclusion..." he adjusted his glasses with a bright gleam and grinned. "...it is easier if we will be the one who will go there!!" he proudly said as he point his finger up in the air.

Oishi scratched his head in anxiousness, "But there is no van or something here that we could use." He replied.

"Van?" an insulting tone of voice reached their ears. They looked at their side and saw Atobe standing behind them, rubbing his chin, with his gorilla-like sidekick, Kabaji. Eiji merely jumped out of surprised. "Ore-sama had lot of van and some other vehicle."

Tezuka's eyes twitched, but you cannot say then. He was about to speak when Fuji stepped forward and patted Atobe's shoulder. "We need your help." he smiled.

Tezuka flinched. '_Was that Fuji?'_

Atobe looked at Fuji and laughed, hands on hips and flip his hair. "I know you will ask for my help. Actually I don't want to help you guys but since I am so important, I will let you to use it." They sighed in relief except for Tezuka who is completely annoyed with Atobe's arrogant attitude. If it wasn't for the van they needed, he would have killed the young billionaire tennis player.

They brought Sakuno inside the van together with Kintarou. Kawamura insisted to be their driver but the others object since he has a moody attitude it would be too dangerous. In the end Kabaji was asked to be the driver while Atobe and the other Hyotei members stayed for the awarding ceremony. (Why choose the same? sighs)

When the van left, the other tennis players went back inside the stadium. Ryoma was left alone with Momo and Eiji watching the van as it leaves them.

"Don't worry, she will be fine." Momo said then patted Ryoma's shoulder.

Ryoma didn't react nor was any signs of worries not seen before him, expressionless. The second year regular singed at the boy's numbness. He didn't know if Ryoma was really concerned for their coach's grand daughter.

Eiji looked at Momo and smiled. "Let's go Momo, they were waiting for us." Ryoma looked at Eiji winking and waving at him.

He answered him with a smile and started to run. Momo's eyes widened as he saw Ryoma running away from them. His face bewildered. "EEEHHHH??"

"What did you do Eiji-senpai? We'll be skinned, did you know that?" Momo shrugged Eiji as he saw Ryoma retrieving his back from him. Eiji grinned and made a peace-sign. "NOOOOOOOO!!" Momo scratched his hair and fell in his knees.

Rikkaidai regulars were walking back to stadium, eating some snacks. Kirihara saw Ryoma running away and pointed him in his chilling finger as if he saw some scary ghost. "Waaah!! Is that Echizen?!"

Sanada looked at where he is pointing. "Oh, yeah. It is Echizen" he said as he got some chips from a bag.

"Where is he going?" Renji asked in curiosity.

Yukimura smiled and replied, "running for life?" Kirihara, Renji and even Sanada sweat dropped.

* * *

Tezuka's eyes twitched. "Where is Echizen?" his voice is firm as a stone. Eiji and Momo stand straight and start sweating.

'_Oh crap, it was your entire fault Eiji-senpai' _Momo thought.

Fuji rubbed his chin and flashes his sadistic smile showing some killing ideas in his head. '_Oh Fuji! Not now! Oh, please!' _Eiji thought as he closed his eyes.

"I repeat, where is Echizen?" he asked now louder than usual.

Unfortunately (for Momo and Eiji), the Rikkaidai regulars passed by. "Simple Tezuka, he ran away." Kirihara said as he licked his velvet ice cream. Renji, who was

following him nodded while Yukimura smiled and waved at them.

"Congratulations, Tezuka" Sanada greeted him and Tezuka nodded as a sign of thanks.

When the Rikkaidai members had left, Momo and Eiji sighed in relief. '_Thank goodness!'_ but rules are rules, Tezuka looked at them and Fuji grinned. "Momo, Eiji, run..."

While the two Seigaku regulars run around the stadium, the awarding ceremony was almost completely for the Kantou region teams. The Most Valuable Player

Award was given to Ryoma Echizen. The Best Doubles Player of the year was given to Eiji and Oishi, The Golden Pair. The Top 5 Players were Ryoma Echizen, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Keigo Atobe, Genichiro Sanada and Touyama Kintarou. There are also special awards to the players who had shown good performance. The overall champion was obviously Seigaku Junior High.

While the Seigaku Regulars were jumping and hugging each other, Tezuka suddenly spoke. "All of you will run 200 laps as I've said earlier so Inui prepare your juice." And he left. All of them stopped and gaped widely. They didn't even spoke a single word.

Momo and Eiji approached them; panting hardly from the hundred laps that Tezuka gave them. "Eiji-senpai, it is your entire fault."

Eiji gave him a peace-sign and said, "It's already over". Momo sighed, Eiji-senpai is always optimistic. Little did they know, Inui approached them with a weird smile pasted on his face?

"Guys, before you forget. Tezuka said earlier that you guys will run 200 laps, right?" Momo and Eiji's eyes widened. NOOOOOOOOOO!!

Ryuuzaki Sumire was really happy on their glorious achievements. She had witnessed their success and sorrows. They've gone so far for this. She can't help but smile at those unforgettable memories they have made in those past months. They had built a strong bond of friendship. No one knows what will happen next but she assured that they will treasure that friendship.

Ryoma run as fast as he could. In fact, he didn't even mind the long way he was running only to run after the ambulance that will take Sakuno in the hospital. When he reached the hospital, he found Kawamura and the others waiting outside the emergency room.

He approached Kawamura, leaning at the wall. "Where is she, senpai?" he asked worriedly. "Calm Echizen. The nurses were looking after her so don't worry too much."

He smiled as he gave him his jacket. "Here" Ryoma smiled back, "Thanks, senpai."

They went in the cafeteria because Ryoma said he wanted to drink. He was all thirsty. While they were waiting outside the emergency room, the senior regular broke the ice that freezes him.

Kawamura was curious and can't help himself on asking, "Umm… Echizen, won't you mind me asking?"

"What?" Ryoma respond as he sipped in his can of ponta, hand in pocket.

"Umm… why did you gave, no, I mean why did you? Ahh!! I can't explain it though!" Kawamura panicked as he scratched his head. Ryoma looked at him and smirked.

He throws the can in the garbage can opposite them.

"Why I lend her my jacket?"

Kawamura nodded. Ryoma gave a long, long sigh. Even he didn't admit it, it was too hard to explain feelings that you felt for the first time.

"I wanted to protect her."

"Eh?" Kawamura wondered. _To protect her? What the heck does it mean?_ He scratched his head.

"I am going to play tennis again. I won't stop playing tennis. It became a part of me but… I want to change it somehow. Sakuno… I mean Ryuuzaki was always been

there. She was always present in all my matches. Since I've met her several months ago, my life has change. When I am inside the court, I was all alone but whenever I hear her little voice cheering for me, I felt that she was also fighting there with me. Maybe I didn't pay too much attention to her but she is the closest girl to my heart. And I want to protect her as long as I can."

Kawamura gasped widely. He didn't expect that the stoic prince of tennis fell in love with a girl. Oh, young love. What was with their coach grand daughter that made the cold hard-blooded boy genius turned into soft and warm prince? That is what miracle and power of love could do. As he stared the little boy, he noticed a big change. His eyes were not that so sharp than before. It was full of worries, his eyes were soft and tender like an eye of an angel.

"But it doesn't mean I have feelings for her. I mean it was just a sign of… uhm… gratitude?" Ryoma wanted to cover his confrontation after all; he was just being carried away by the hysteria he had just felt a while ago.

Kawamura smiled. He should be rather happy for them. No matter what happen, even the whole world would be the gap between them; he should stay believing that they could surpass it.

The E.R. door suddenly open and all of them approached the nurse, hoping for some good news they could hear.

The nurse smiled at them sweetly, "They were both fine so don't worry." They sighed as a relief.

Sakuno opened her eyes and saw unfamiliar images, _where am I?_ "Sakuno..." she heard someone calling her from distance. Its voice is barely than a whisper. She shifted her head at her left and saw Kintarou looking at her. He reached her hand and held it. Sakuno felt warm rising in her cheeks. She felt that everything will be okay as long as Kintarou was there at her side.

What she didn't know a pair of feline eyes were staring at them the whole time. What she didn't know the one whom she truly likes was already drawing a conclusion by himself that she was already taken.

**Echizen's residence…**

Ryoma shut the door behind him. "Tadaima." He called in a boring voice (as usual).

Nanjiro appeared, leaning on the wall. "Oi, what's with your puckered brow?" he asked his son teasingly. "Did something bad happened, shounen?" he continued taunting the boy.

"What?" Ryoma asked irritatingly.

"You were the National's champion right? But with your look, you appear more than a looser." His dad peeked closer. His eyes twitched. He tried to ignore his father

and hurriedly walked upstairs.

He opened the door and saw a sleeping Karupin on his bed. He plopped in his bed while Karupin screeched and returned into sleep when he found out that it was his owner.

Ryoma tried to sleep but no matter how many times he shifts his body, it's not working. He was blankly staring at his ceiling and was reminded of the time he saw

Kintarou holding Sakuno's hands. He should be there. He should be the one there, at her side, protecting her. A minute later he realized that he was thinking of

Sakuno the whole time. Even he admitted to Kawamura that Sakuno was very special next to himself, it doesn't mean that he was in love with her right? She is only a special friend but why is it he felt something unresisting in his heart when he saw Sakuno with Kintarou? Nah! It was just an imagination! A stupid imagination!

But before he could close his eyes, his stomach protested, saying: **Time to go to Kawamura sushi.**

* * *

**A/N: Arigatou! The next will be called… When will be the "Talk after the match"?**

**Arigatou Microsoft Word-san, aena, my imotou and Imagination Unleashed ! I owe you guys a lot!**

**rucHicHan**


	4. When the sempais intrude the rally!

**Title: The Rally Has Not Yet Ended  
**

**Pairings: RyoSakuKin  
**

**Summary: Not just because the National Tournament had already ended doesn't mean the story will also end. Bigger Expectation. Bigger Surprises. Bigger  
Confessions awaits them.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT. Konomisensei does...  
**

**A/N: Yay yay! I didn't expect that I could make chapter four! As in FOUR!! Banzai, Banzai!!**

**Please enjoy reading!**

**Note: I just edit some mistakes. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: When the sempais intrude the rally!

Nanjiroh yawned as he plopped himself on the cushion. "What a nasty boy, did he forget to celebrate with us? How rude that brat is. I can't believe he is my son." His arms crossed on his nape, lying in a weird position. "In his expression a while ago, he looks like a mere looser." He pouted.

As soon the word, "looser" came out from his lousy mouth, Rinko entered the room carrying two cups of hot tea on a plate, "I've heard that his opponent collapsed after the match."

"Eh…" his husband hummed as he inserted a finger in his outer ear, like he was cleaning it.

Rinko placed down the plate and touched her face, looking worried. Nanjiroh immediately picked a cup of tea and sipped in it. "And if I heard it right, Ryuuzaki sensei's grand daughter collapsed too." And as the word Ryuuzaki-sensei's grand daughter reached his ears, Nanjiroh choked.

"The old hag's grand daughter??" he exclaimed.

"Yes, is there something wrong with it? Did you know the little girl?" his wife asked. Her head tilted a bit in confusion.

"Nandemo nai" he crossed his legs. He still remembered the day when Ryoma told him that he was DATING with the girl. Maybe, the reason why his son acts so strange, even it was just normal, is because of the coach's grand daughter. Then he started grinning, starting to think malicious and ridiculous ideas about his son.

Rinko noticed it and pouted, _anou no baka._

Later, steps were heard from the stairs. The couple peeked behind and saw Ryoma hurriedly tying his shoes, all dressed up. The young boy seemed to be in a race. Even though he's not panting sweat drops break from his forehead.

"Why in a hurry dear?" Rinko approached her 12 year old-son.

"Betsuni, I just remembered that Kawamura-senpai promised us an all-eat-sushi in their bar and I will not let them eat the food all by themselves." He said while tying the laces of his shoes. He was in the middle of abnegating when he realized he was just like his gluttonous senpais.

In the word all-eat-sushi, Nanjiroh's eyes widened. He immediately approached his son, "Neh Ryoma- sama, can I go, can I go? Onegaishimasu!" he pleaded with puppy teary eyes, kneeling in front of him.

"Yadda." was the reply and he left them. And as the notorious prince of tennis, he'll not let anybody, especially his perverted father; get on his way to food.

Nanjiroh twitched and comically landed on the floor. What a stupid son. And now, he had his own doubts if Ryoma's genes really were inherited from his own.

**

* * *

**

Kawamura Sushi Bar

"Kaidoh! That was my anago and why did you eat it?!" Eiji protested like a child, stomping his feet on the floor

"Who's the pig now, viper?" Momo teased him and chuckled as he took a bite from a weird-looking sushi.

Kaidoh just glared at him since he has nothing to say to fight back the stupid porcupine head, thinking that he was nothing of a difference to Momo.

But unfortunately for him, Momo was already immune to the old glaring tactics.

But before Momo could speak another word, his face turned purple, and then he holds his neck like he can't breathe.

"What is this?!" he stuck his tongue out. "What the heck! Where that thing does come from?" his eyes were all open, pointing at the leftovers of the weird-thing on his plate.

"Huh, look whose talking. He doesn't even know where he got the things he was eating. What a careless porcupine head." Kaidoh smirked. At last he was able to fight back from Momo's teases.

Oishi, the ever-mother hen of the team, immediately gave him a glass of water, "Here, Momo"

As soon as Momo was able to swallow that thing that made his meal all-wrecked, he saw Fuji across him eating the same thing he had earlier. Fuji was already holding that thing inches away from his mouth until…

"Chotto, Senpai" he tried to stop him but he was rather surprised.

"Oishi!" Fuji said as chew that weird looking thing. He chewed and chewed and chewed and continued chewing impassively.

All of them sweat dropped. Fuji is Fuji and it is a fact. His reactions were stoic but smiling. And it was normal for Fuji. The regulars are already starting to think how many Fujis were in their world today. And even a thought of another existing Syuusuke Fuji made them worry. They will lose all the liquids in their body because of non-stop sweat dropping.

Kawamura patted Momo, trying to comfort the second year regular player, "Don't be surprised Momo. It was Fuji after all."

Then out of nowhere, Eji slipped a racket down to his hand. "Nah, Nah… that wouldn't help, Takachan. This would help as a better approach." Eiji being Eiji, though not really a trouble-maker, loves to watch the trouble present in the everyday lives of the Seigaku team.

As the racket soon slipped into his hands, Kawamura's eyes turned red and started brandishing the racket violently, with one hand in his waist, stepping in a stone, with a splash of wave as his background. "OH! BURNING BABY! FUJI IS OUR ONE AND ONLY FUJI!" He was in the middle of his routine, his gaze turned into the three freshmen eating anago. "HEY YOU THREE! DON'T YOU GUYS BELIEVE ME?! BELIEVE! BELIEVE!!" he continued swinging his racket violently.

"Scary." the freshmen trio chilled, hugging each other.

Later, while the Seigaku team was in the middle of enjoying one of the biggest celebrations in their lives, being together and all, Tezuka was just watching behind. He might just let them be like this at least just for this evening. He knew that there would be a lot of changes coming after this. And he can't even stop his energetic team mates even though they just came from a tiring rally against Shitenhouji. Unknown to him, the rally has not yet ended.

Later, the door slid open. It was Ryoma. The air pushed away the pressure in the restaurant as the door was opened. The moon behind him lightened up his shadow reflecting up in front of him. And the silence was summoned in the air.

They were all quiet, rather surprised by his sudden appearance. But actually they didn't need to be surprise because he was a part of the team, right?

Then Eiji, being uncomfortable of the silence, broke the ice. He jumped into his one-and-only-one ochibi.

"Yay, Yay! Ochibi is already here!!" He exclaimed as he taunted at the little boy and gave him a one-loving-tight hug.

"E-Eiji-senpai… c-c-can't bbreath..." Ryoma protested who was, a while ago, surprised by their expressions but now loosened all his doubts.

Gradually, the other members moved forward and approached him. Honestly saying, the presence of a child in their team made them look like a happy-one-big family. And it was clearly seen in their role-playing during the chibi episodes.

On the other hand, Tezuka was curious. He can still vividly remember the time they headed to the hospital and then found out that he left already. After seeing the little girl all right, they headed the Kawamura sushi bar. Their coach, Sumire, insisted on staying as well as Sakuno's best friend, Tomoka.

Then, Eiji suddenly jumps on the empty table behind him and punched his right arm energetically in the air, "Well then, now we are complete! Let's start the celebration with karaoke! The one who'll not sing is a PIG!"

Tezuka glanced at him instantly, transmitting him a message of: "If you'll not get off in that table, you might regret this night" But truth to be told, the message also enclosed another message: "Retrieve your last statement"

Eiji saw him and got the message. 'PROPER MANNERS, EIJI' was the thought that kept repeating inside his mind. He slowly put down his arm and laughed at himself.

At last, the whole night was spent with endless laughs, pig squealing while singing, sushi massacres and a lot. They were all happy even if their coach was absent but she had one of the most reasonable excuses because her beloved grand daughter was rushed in the hospital.

In the middle of the party, running footsteps were heard. The two reporters of the pro tennis magazine arrive, panting harshly. "Sorry, we're late."

Inoue, who was the ever-polite man, bowed before them. Shiba placed her bag in the nearest table and held down on her knees, "Your coach is a sadist!"

"Shiba!" Inoue suddenly spoke up, reminding his kohai to keep her manners.

"Why? What happened to you guys?" Momo asked them.

"Well" Shiba placed her hands on her hips. "She just asked us a favour but it was not a favor at all!" She pouted and her face was all red like a steaming kettle.

Eiji chuckled, "So, what's the favor all about?" He was not surprised at all but hearing about the favor, he became interested in it because, Eiji being himself, when he becomes curious of something, he will do anything to reveal what was behind. And his own thoughts, there was no such a word as "SECRET" in his dictionary.

"Let's say that she has this signs and symptoms for a so-called Menopause?" she paused then giggled. "Well, just kidding!" She waved her hand in a no-sign.

She cleared her throat. "When you guys headed here in Kawamura Sushi Bar, to our surprise, the doctor called the results for the test of Sakuno. And we found out that Sakuno experienced over fatigue and colds because of the rain.

"We don't know why but the doctor guessed that she was drenched from the rain. He gave us the list of the medicine and then suddenly out of nowhere your coach just pulled me and said that she'll buy those stuffs for her."

"Where's the favor?" Kawamura asked as he scratched his head.

Inoue sighed and took his seat, "She just told us to take care of Sakuno until she gets back."  
"But the heck and for goodness sake, we almost waited for almost three hours until I lost all my temper!" she was shaking, terribly mad.

"Just when Shiba started complaining, I hurriedly called her up until we found out that she lost her wallet." Inoue continued.

"And on top of that, she asked us to find her wallet! But later, we found out that she accidentally left it on the bed of Sakuno!" Shiba patted her forehead in a slap.

"Sensei is sensei after all" Ryoma suddenly butted in but you can't see any hint in his voice.

"Eh?" echoes of voices reached his ears; they were staring at him curiously, you could see those big question marks lying in their heads.

"She told me to take her grand daughter to a string fixer guy." He shrugged his shoulders audibly.

"Aah, Aah… You guys went on a date?" Eiji teased and bounced at the boy.

"It was not a date at all." He answered as he tucked his chin, frowning.

"According to my data," Inui suddenly pull out his green notebook and started flipping through the pages. "There is a 70 chance that Ryoma would not go on a date unless there's a threat. And according to what he had said earlier, sensei asked him and there…"

Inui's statement was cut when Kaidoh and Momo started quarrelling. They were fighting about the relationship of Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Oi Viper, I knew that you are an idiot when it comes to love aspect so you can't easily tell that Ryoma doesn't like Ryuuzaki-chan!" Momo yelled at Kaidoh.

"As if you know something, stupid porcupine head! Lucky for you because no one had confessed their abhorrence to a guy like you!" Kaidoh yelled louder.

"Look who's talking! As if someone had already confessed their love to you, I bet those are crazy girls!" Kaidoh grew angry, he's head shifting a little and the poor plate met his gaze. Without any second thought he slaps the plate into Momo's face. Momo, a guy who doesn't want to lose easily, threw the plate full of sushi back to Kaidoh. Then at last, the two started throwing back to each other, like crazy little kids.

Inui's glass beamed in an instant, thinking that the two might know more than what was in his data. He needs to know more. He immediately went between the two and started writing crazily.

Looking at his team mates, Oishi scratched his head. He's head was already aching, thinking that he had ate a lot. What's the connection between his head and stomach? Well, now's not the time to wonder about that. He shifted his egg-shaped-like head to the two magazine reporters.

"How's Ryuuzaki-chan?" Using the word –chan makes the name clearer since –chan was used for kids especially for girls.

"She's fine now and could be discharged tomorrow together with Tooyama-san" Inoue took a sip on his tea.

As the word "Tooyama" was heard, Ryoma's grip on the cup tightens. He was neither jealous nor bothered but he doesn't know why he became uneasy when he heard that name. But he was clearly sure to himself it was not because of Sakuno.

"Oh" Oishi said in a monotonous voice.

"I think I have a good plan" Fuji said grinning. His mischievous smile will make you scream for "Help! There's a sadist here!" But his angelic face will make you doubt. Like Mona Lisa, his face was an art created for brain twisting.

"What kind of plan, Fuji?" Kawamura asked.

"Let's say that it was a very interesting plan for a two love birds." He rubbed his chin, grinning devilishly.

Ryoma choked on the tea he was sipping, "BIRDS?"

Looking at Ryoma's sudden reaction, they blinked and then… burst out of laughter.

"I think I know what Fuji is trying to say." Inui suddenly butted in, his face was full of bruises. "If I remember and heard it right, you want to talk with Ryuuzaki-chan after the match. And since that she fell unconscious or in simple words collapsed, you weren't able to talk with her. And Fuji was planning to give you a hand in seeing Sakuno. I'm afraid that the only day we are free would be tomorrow."

"Yay! It's decided then!" Eiji jumped up high in the air. He was the one obviously excited with the plan.

"So, I think, we will all go to support Echizen." Momo approached them as he scratched his head. His fight with Kaidoh was cut because their buchou, Tezuka, glared at them and threatened them that he'll give them punishment if they will continue making noises and all around.

"I'm not going" Kaidoh said.

"Me too." Kawamura seconded.

"I think I can't…" Oishi's statement was cut when Eiji suddenly slap his hand against the table, "No! You can't escape- this senpai's duty!" he placed his hand in his chest. "As a senpai, we should be the one helping our kohais to motivate in doing the important things they should do."

"Important things? Are you crazy?" Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"I think that's a good idea." Fuji said, grinning.

"Tomorrow, 9:00 AM in front of Saint Lukes International Hospital. See you." Inui made his last statement and left.

"Oh, it's 11:00 pm already! I need to go home! My family will be having a nature sightseeing this midnight." He laughed and waved.

"Wait. It's my thing and you guys don't need to…" Ryoma's word was cut by Fuji, "If you don't want any help, and then fine." He smiled and left.

"Come on Inui, let's go home. It was already midnight." Fuji patted Inui as he leaded him outside.

Tezuka slowly stood up and bowed to Kawamura's father. "Arigatou Gozaimasu." He passed by in front of Ryoma and told him to report tomorrow the check-ins and left.

Inoue scratched his head, "Well, I think we need to go as well, it's late night already. Come on Shiba, we need to attend our early meeting tomorrow."

"Okay, senpai!" Shiba raised her hands. She took the last sip from her tea before going out. "Wait senpai!"

Momo patted Ryoma, "Well, well, lucky for you!" he grinned devilishly.

"Come on Viper! Let's go home" he immediately pulled Kaidoh carelessly.

"Stay away from me, you porcupine head!"

"Well, I think Oishi you already need to go home." Kawamura scratched his head.

Ryoma sighed inaudibly and left, "Thanks for the food."

As soon as the regulars left, Kawamura was already ready to close their bar when a hand suddenly pulls him outside.

The night might be hysterical for some but you can't say how this night would help tomorrow, or, in opposite, worsen the situation. Actions should be always on the way. They say that right actions in the future are the best apologies from the wrong actions in the past.

* * *

It was Sunday morning. The stores were starting to open their stalls in the roadways. Summer was one of the busiest times of the year. You'll see people gathering in a bon fire during festivals, wearing kimonos while dancing the native dances in Japan. You'll hear the all-time yell of the young vendors "Konnichiwa, minna-san! Dozo yorushiku onegeaishimasu!" Those screaming childlike voices will seduce you to buy their all-time favourite paper fans.

And for this third year regular, this isn't time for any good times. He peeked in the entrance door of the hospital, seemingly waiting for someone to come out. He was covered by a brown coat and his egg-look-like head was covered by a brown hat. In weather like this, you'll be curious what was with him to wear such clothes. But for him, this is his responsibility.

A minute later, he heard his mini headset signalling for a new message from another headset.

"BigStone, Snake01 desu, the target has left his house. Are you already in the destination?"

"BigStone desu, I am already in the location."

Another voice was heard. "Awneko desu, the other members are already in the next location. How is the first target?"

"Snake01 desu, the target is already on his way to the meeting place. I recommend the Tenimyu committee to change location"

"Awneko desu, I got it. Tenimyu committee is already on their way to the meeting place."

"BigStone desu, Sensei and Ryuuzaki-chan's friend are already coming out of the hospital. Communication is over. I repeat, the communication is over and out."

The man pressed the small button in his earphone then tried to move closer to the door; he shifted into a bush then into another. He tiptoed behind the old woman and the first year student, eavesdropping into their conversation.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, do you think it is alright to let him take care of Sakuno?"

"I think so" Sumire rubbed her chin. "Tooyama-san is a good boy and I know he'll bring Sakuno in our house safe and sound"

"By the way, Ryuuzaki-sensei, I heard your phone call a while ago. What was about the victory camp?"

"Ah. You heard it? Hm… the Junior School Tennis Association planned to have a victory camp for the entire top Junior High Tennis Club and obviously, our Boys Tennis Club was given a chance to join the camp."

"Hontou?! Yay!" Tomoka punched her arm high up in the air.

Suddenly, the bush moved. The two looked at the bush suspiciously, and you could see the bush sweat dropping.

"I smell something fishy." Sumire put her hands in her hips and stared at the bush longer.

"I seconded it, sensei!" Tomoka grinned devilishly.

_Fish?! Did I smell like a fish?!_ He flinched as he raised his arms and smell his armpits.

"A fish is eaves dropping us, huh?"

The bush started to sweat, and then out of nowhere, a phone was heard ringing. Sumire looked at her pouch and realized that there was a call for her.

"Please excuse me, Osakada" she bowed at the first year student then left.

Tomoka nodded and veered back her head to the bush. It was odd to her. Suddenly, a bulb lighted inside her premises. Why don't try peeking at who was behind this bush?

She came over the poor bush. Her shadow forecast the poor young man. "Aha! Oishi senpai!"

* * *

Flashback…

"_Well, I think you already need to go home." Kawamura scratched his head._

__

"Ah, okay. I'm going. Thanks for the food, Kawamura-oji-san and Taka-san" Oishi bowed and left.

_  
As soon as he made his way out of the restaurant, a hand pulled him in an instant. To his surprise, it was Eiji. "Did you think you had already escaped this SENPAI'S DUTY?" he winked at him.  
_

_Later, Kawamura was also there. "Y-You're also here, Taka-san?" Oishi asked. The young sushi-maker scratched his head and nodded. "But I don't know what these guys are into."  
_

_Kaidoh grunted, "Why should I also be included here?" he crossed his arms.  
_

"_Well, mamushi, for the hundredth time, this is a sempai's duty!" Momo pointed his finger across his nose. _

_Suddenly, Eiji taunted him, "Don't worry Kaoru-chan, you're not alone. Our own loving buchou is also here to unite with us! And this is what Momo call, the power of youth!" he showed him his fist, laughing heartily._

_  
Inui closed his notebook in a snap then adjusted his glasses. "Well, this meeting would be all about the upcoming victory camp."_

"_VICTORY CAMP?!"  
_

_The data tennis player's eyeglass beamed in an instant. He smirked, "According to my data, the Junior High Tennis Association planned to have a victory camp for the chosen teams who top in this year Junior High Tennis Competition. And our team is also invited because we won the championship."  
_

"_Ah" they nodded simultaneously.  
_

"_I'm going" Tezuka suddenly voiced out.  
_

"_Eh?!" Eiji pouted. Tezuka turned to him and glared. Thinking that Tezuka is Tezuka after all, he remained silent. He also waved him goodbye, praising him and all over._

_  
As Tezuka left, the regulars went back in discussing what the plan all about.  
_

"_So, you're saying that we will plot Echizen to help us in planning the party in the victory camp, am I right, Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked for a clarification.  
_

_Fuji nodded. "And I think, as the new Most Valuable Player of the year, he should be the one helping us in this party."  
_

"_I think I knew what Fuji wanted to say." Inui adjusted his glasses. "He liked to plot Echizen with Ryuuzaki-chan. In other words, these two will be left, unwanted or not, to plan for our party, am I right Fuji?"  
_

"_Exactly, Inui"  
_

_Eiji gleamed upon hearing Fuji's mischievous plan. "Perfect, Fuji! And that unexpected meeting will turn out into a…"_

_  
"DATE!" they exclaimed in unison.  
_

"_But, how could we make them go in the meeting place?" Kawamura suddenly asked.  
_

_Inui started rubbing his chin, he gazed at Fuji who was grinning wearily.  
_

"_Do have any plans for that Fuji?"  
_

"_We'll see." Fuji answered, wearing his mischievous smile.  
_

"_What's the matter, Takachan?" Eiji asked curiously seeing Kawamura uncomfortable about the topic.  
_

"_Anoo" he blunted.  
_

_Inui saw the expression, his eyeglass beamed in an instant. "Are you hiding something Taka-san?" Kawamura stuttered by the last statement of Inui. Yup, he knew something. And that something is what they needed. _

_Eiji peered closer as he beamed the third year regular his scary-cat eyes. Kawamura stuttered as he took each backward step. Shadows of Eiji covered the lights in the ceiling. Suddenly, Fuji slipped a racket in his hands.  
_

_Kawamura blinked as he saw on what he was holding, later, his eyes became red, "OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW! ECHIZEN TOLD ME A WHILE AGO!"_

End of the flashback…

"Really?? Ryoma-sama said those things to Kawamura-senpai?? That's perfect!" Tomoka clapped her hands, smiling wearily.

Oishi immediately placed his thumb onto Tomoaka's lips, "Please watch your voice." The girl nodded.

Oishi sighed in relief. "Ah, so that's the plan? You guys were planning to plot Sakuno and Ryoma-sama with a reason on the meeting is for the planning on the party but you guys will let it to end as a…" Tomoka's statement was cut by Oishi's hand, covering her mouth.

"Tss… Don't be too noisy. This is a secret mission for a senpai's duty" he placed his hand in his chest.

Tomoka blinked twice, "Senpai's duty?" she chuckled.

"What's the problem Osakada-chan?" Oishi's eyebrow narrowed in confusion.

"Nothing," she waved her hands in a no-sign, "Senpai-tachi are really into it, neh?

Oishi sweat dropped. "By the way, senpai what's with that weird costume?"

"Uhm… Fuji told me to wear this for my disguise. We all bring different costume for this mission." the young lad scratched his head.

On the other hand, Kaidoh suddenly sneezed and shivered. "It's cold out here." He covered his head with his turtle-shell-look hood.

"Disguise?! Do you think that is a disguise?" Tomoka suddenly exclaimed; she can't help herself to stand up where they were hiding.

"Be careful, Osakada-chan" Oishi stood up and patted the girl's head leading her to sit down again.

Later, a new call was heard in Oishi's headset. Upon hearing the call tone, he pressed the small button in his earphone.

"BigStone desu, the second target is not yet going out of the hospital" Tomoka blinked upon hearing the words, "BigStone" and "target".

A voice was heard in the other line. "Awneko desu, the tenimyu committee is already in the meeting place. How's the first target, Snake01?"

"Snake01 desu, the first target is already riding in a bus. I think he is already suspecting me following him since he left his house."

"BigStone desu, I have Osakada-chan here. Can we proceed to the next plan?"

"Awneko desu, really? SadisticTensai wants to talk with Osakada-chan"

Oishi looked at the curious Osakada; he pulled out another earphone and handed it to her. "Fuji wants to talk to you." Tomoka nodded as she put the earphone in her hear. "Osakada desu."

A familiar voice reached her ears, it was Fuji. "Osakada-chan, we need your help. Did Oishi already tell you what our plan was all about?"

"Un" the girl nodded brielfy.

"Well, we would like you to help us to tell Ryuuzaki-chan to go to Metropolitan Park. Just tell her that you guys will help us in planning in the party of the upcoming victory camp."

"No Problem!" she replied gleefully.

"Thank you" his voice seemed to be so calm and sweet as before. His placid features and his remarkable attitude made Tomoka admire him.

"Awneko desu, this call is over and out, I repeat, this call is over and out." a new voice was heard and the line was cut of.

* * *

Sakuno was folding her bed cover. She shifted her head and looked at the curtain swaying with the blow of the wind. She went near the window and looked at the sky. "It is a sunny summer, neh?" she placed a hand on her forehead. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath of fresh air, stretching her arms.

Later, a sound of creaking door was heard. Sakuno slowly turned her head; a familiar face met her eyes. It was Kintarou; he was holding a bouquet of baby pink roses.

Sakuno blushed as she saw him approaching her wearing a smile. She felt her heart beating faster in each step he makes. She held her chest as she feels each breath she takes was taken away. It was a familiar meeting when someone she likes was there, in front of her. And now, in front of Kintarou, why is she like this?

"Sakuno-chan" Kintarou uttered soflty.

"Y-Yes?" she tried not to stutter.

"Here." He handed her the flowers.

Silence summoned the air. Suddenly, the wind blew so hard, it broke the silence between two young people. Sakuno's hair flies with the dancing mellow sound of the fresh summer air. The petals flew as the wind blew hard.

She held her hair as she gazed at the petals that passed by her. She smiled sweetly.

A slight pink paint was brushed into Kintarou's face as he watched this beautiful scenery. Sakuno was beautiful, her smile, her eyes, and everything in her. He doesn't know when it started but he just saw himself falling in love with the girl in front of him. From their first meeting, thanks to the onigiris, he met her. If it weren't for Ryoma, he would have known Sakuno more.

He thought that he was so lucky to be with her. He was about to touch Sakuno's face when someone suddenly opened the door. It was Tomoka Osakada.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yay! I finished this chapter at last! I am not fond of footnotes but I want to thank people behind this chapter. Thank you Microsoft Word and Mr. New Handy Webster Dictionary for some of the words I can't translate in English. I owe you a lot. On the last scene, I was listening two Chinese love song: Ai mei and Li Xiang Qing Ren. Thank you, imeem. lol

**Thanks to my beta, dark-chan. Thank you! She corrected my grammars and gave me some tips to improve this! And of course, colleen-chan, aka cutiesakuno for the first one accepting to beta in this chapter. I want to aplogize on forgetting (i didn't mean to) to thank you here. I'm proud that these guys were helping me out here! Arigatou! glomps**

**And oh, before I forgot, this is an AU. Thanks to Shea for reminding me. And for the readers, on the last chapter, about Ryoma opening up to Kawamura, yes, he is an OOC there. I'm sorry.  
**

**But anyways, please review! And I hoped that you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**rucHicHan**


	5. Two in One part one

**Title: **The Rally Has Not Yet Ended

**Pairings: **RyoSakuKin

**Summary: **AU: Not just because the National Tournament had already ended doesn't mean the story will also end. Bigger Expectation. Bigger Surprises. Bigger Confessions awaits them. a ryosakukin pairing!

**A/N: **At last! I made it!!! Huweii!!! –throws confetti- Please read and review! Anyways, enjoy and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT!! Huhuhu… How unfortunate! (Sobs)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Two In One (Part One)**

Kintarou shivered as he felt a pair of eyes glaring on his back, trapping him like a bird in a cage. He slowly turned his head and saw a girl boiling out of anger. Her face was scary as ever, scarier than those of the monsters in horror movies.

"U-Uhm… I think I need to check out the nurse station if we were already allowed to leave the hospital." Kintarou said bluntly, guessing that there's a need a talk between the two young brunettes.

Sakuno made a low bow, "Okay, I'll just wait here." And then, she smiled sweetly.

Upon seeing the sweet smile of the girl, Kintarou couldn't help but blush. If his thoughts were already playing in his "Kintarou's inner mind theatre", blood should have already spurt excessively out of his nose.

Tomoka, the keen observer among them, noticed it. But then, she won't allow any relationship to bear fruit between these two, especially now that they were making steps for upgrading the relationship between her best friend and the Prince of Tennis. She can't imagine herself seeing these two dating together after all those efforts she and her sempais had done. This is her tomodachi's duty!

The boy bowed down his head and immediately made his way to the door. He passed through Tomoka like a rabbit scampering away from a dangerous predator. It's not like Tomoka _was_ going to eat him without any second thought, but her deadly glare implied him of cursing words that kept echoing on his ears

Tomoka's eyes, with a hand locked on her hip, followed the sight of the retrieving back of Kintarou, making sure that he'll _really_ go to the nurse station. Anyone who will hinder in her plans will be skinned by her dangerous paws. A tiger in wander, looking for its food, will kill anyone, comrade or enemy, if his or her food is taken away.

As the door was heard shut close, Tomoka quickly turned her head back to Sakuno, shooting at her a you-should-tell-me-what-is-happening-here-or-else look… instead of treating her well like the tiger's treasure. She may have the urge to skin her alive.

"Anou, Tomo-chan… You did tell me earlier that you can't accompany me back to our house because you need to take care of your little brothers." Sakuno stuttered nervously.

"Yes, I did. But I forgot to tell you something…" she peered closer at the brunette.

"W-what is it?" Sakuno stuttered with her eyes twitching. There were times that she can't predict the plans of her best friend. One of which is when she suddenly told her that they would be joining Ryoma in their visit to Katchiro's father's tennis club.

"I promised to our sempai yesterday that I'll be accompanying them for their meeting on planning for the victory camp. And since I can't go, I told them that you'll replace me instead."

Sakuno blinked out of confusion, "Sempai? Of which club?"

Her loud-mouthed best friend stepped back, sweat dropping. "Eh? Hahaha. O-of course, the tennis team! What else?!" she laughed out loud, hands in her hips.

The young brunette giggled, "Tomo-chan always supports every rookie player in each team in our school."

Upon hearing those words, though she meant it or not, Tomoka felt her dignity sinking after loosing to the last statement of Sakuno. She slowly fell in her place with sleeves hanging down in her arms.

* * *

In the nurse station…

"_Nurse Jenny, prepare the materials for the ROM exercise"_

"anou…"

"_Patient needs assistance, room 605"_

"Excuse me…"

"_Intravenous fluid and Oxygen tank on the operating room"_

"Uhm…"

"Yes?" a sweet, angelic voice reached Kintarou's ears. The manga-lover boy shifted his head; _lo and behold-_ a beautiful lady in white maid's uniform smiling sweetly before him. Her pink hair was pinned into a pigtail-like with the ends pushed up, creating big circles in her was similar to the cheerful nurse in the famous anime…

_What was it again?_ _Po-po…_ Kintarou closed his eyes, rubbing his chin.

"Sir? Do you need any assistance?"

_Poka.. no, no.._

"Sir? What's wrong?" the nurse peered closer, bending down over the self-talking boy.

_Pokemuuu… no, no… Pokemoooo… I believed I knew that anime. There's no way I can't_.

"Sir? Sir? Sir?" simultaneous voices didn't work for this guy to snap back to reality. He was always like this, living within his imagination.

"AHA! I remember now! POKEMON!" Kintarou bounced his fist under his other hand, smiling wearily. He seems to be proud of remembering such a term.

The nurse blinked twice as she touched her face, looking at the boy worriedly. _Is he acting like that because his BP wasn't normal? Or he had a hyperpyrexia? Hmmm… I need to get his vital signs, _the nurse thought.

"Ah, yes… if I am not mistaken, the nurse's name was Joy. And in every town Satoshi went, nurse Joys were all the same- but of course, according to Takeshi, Satoshi's friend, they were all unique- although their physical appearances were do not differ from one another." Kintarou nodded simultaneously as he continued rubbing his chin.

Suddenly, he felt his body moving in a backward direction. He looked around and saw similar faces, they were all nurses Joys! He can't believe what was happening, different thoughts flooded over him- _how come there's a nurse Joy in Prince of Tennis_? He felt like hallucinating in the _wrong place_ and in a _wrong time_. His mind was so blocked by these thoughts that he even forgot what the reason he went to the nurse station was.

Kintarou, who was dragged by the nurse to the assessment room, screamed for help in the empty corridor of the hospital.

"_Nooooooooo!!!!!_" a fainting voice echoed.

* * *

The moving hand of the stand clock ticks to twelve in its thirtieth time since the boy came in the Metropolitan Park a few minutes ago. He was leaning against its stand with both of his hands locked inside his pockets. His remarkable raven hair was covered by a white Fila cap; he was wearing an orange t-shirt with some English characters scribbled in its back. It says: _Warning: Endangered Demon Wandering Around_. His loose pants looks like the latest pants showed by An-An, one of the most famous fashion magazines in Japan.

He looked at the clock and realized that his friends were 31 minutes late; he shrugged lazily as he tugged down the brim of his cap. Why was he, the notorious Prince of Tennis, tries to wait for a bunch of delinquent junior high school students? He sighed inaudibly as he recalled his last minute in his bed. He grimaced.

_Flashback…_

_An old man tiptoed as he climbed upstairs. He kept his breathing slow and unheard so that no noise from his body will reach his son's keen ears. He carefully reached for the knob and opened the door of his young son. He peeked inside and saw Ryoma sleeping soundly, he even secretly congratulate himself for reaching his son's bedroom unnoticed._

_He was about to open his mouth when he heard his son moan in his sleep, "Zip that mouth, oyaji…"_

_Upon hearing those words, the famous samurai tennis player sweat dropped. He didn't even know if his son really noticed him or if he was probably just dreaming. And if he did dream a dream that included him, what was it about, anyway? He secretly swore that he will do anything to know what it was._

_As the young boy shifted his body to his right, the old perverted man plopped himself and started teasing him with an annoying tone, bouncing in the bed wearily, exclaiming "Ryoma is a yaoi fan! Ryoma is a yaoi fan! Hohohoho!"_

_Out of nowhere, a flying pillow was smacked right into Najiroh's face. Bull's eye!_

_Ryoma got up lazily and stared at his loving father lying emancipated on the floor. Baka no oyaji, he grunted under his breath._

"_Oy, what is it?" the young boy asked his father annoyingly. He was irritated about his father's abnormal attitude. Why does he have this kind of a father? A perverted, delinquent, and irresponsible man from whom his life began, he was already in doubt if he was like his stepbrother, Ryoga. He would rather choose to be an orphan than to be pushed to believe the naked truth in his mind that he's the son of the so-called "perverted, delinquent and responsible man"_

_As Nanjiroh pulled all the strength that was left in him, he quickly sat down in an Indian position, crossed arms with a serious mode airing around him. He looked so serious- something Ryoma can't even believe in his whole life. Were his eyes malfunctioning? The world is going to end!_

_Suddenly, the old man grinned wickedly and started teasing his son, again, with his two hands clinging in his ears, tongue sticking out. "Ryoma is a yaoi fan! Ryoma is yaoi fan!"_

_If Ryoma was already mentally unstable, he would have killed his idiotic and immature father through: 1. pinning a bomb behind his father's hentai magazines. 2. Put a powdered potion (10 mg of Potassium Permanganate) over his father's ramen or 3. He will leave a full list of his father's hentai magazine collection under Rinko's pillow._

_But of course, Ryoma, being himself, would never do such things. He would rather barter his soul to a demon than force himself into such crazy doings._

"_What do you need?" the young boy clarified his question. His father's IQ seems to be very low, specifically in the moron level, so he had to make some efforts to clarify his statements which are, highly unlikely, cannot be reached by his father's intellect._

_The young man stopped yelling like a crazy monkey, "Well, a few minutes ago, your sempais called and they asked me to trail this message to you."_

"…"

"_I mean, your mother was the one who answered the phone but then she told me to send this message to you or else…" Nanjiroh's statement was cut off when Ryoma, one hand tucked under his chin, said, "Or else, I'm going to tear your useless magazines and threw them inside a burning garbage can." The young boy imitated his mother's voice._

_The old man shivered as a big sweat drop appeared behind his head. It was just last night when he doubt if Ryoma was his son but now, he loosened all his doubts. He inherited Rinko's genes, he thought._

_Nanjiroh cleared his throat, "So, the message was: Meeting on Sunday 9:00 am in Metropolitan Park. Attendance is a must!"_

_End of Flashback…_

Ryoma sighed impassively; who was it who planned for this time-consuming meeting? He suddenly remembered Fuji propelling Inui forward as the both regulars left Kawamura sushi bar with a wide grin plastered in their faces. He was already starting to guess that there's something fishy going on but as for now, he might have no idea what was it but he will do anything to burst that plan out of their shells. Plus, a while ago, he felt someone trailing after him. He swore to himself that he will not tolerate his sempais' crazy plans for him.

* * *

Tomoka walked merrily as she left the lobby of the hospital with a wide grin plastered on her face. Suddenly, a beep was heard on her mini headset. She quickly pressed the small button, "RyomaLurve speaking." She said.

"RyomaLurve-chan, this is not a normal phone call, your verbal format is incorrect; please watch out for your words. Our conversation here is an important part of AozuPenal-Tea's standard operating procedure. By the way, Pudding desu."

"Ah! Momo-sempai! Amf!" she covered her mouth and scratched her head, "Sorry, I'll repeat. RyomaLurve desu."

"Pudding desu, it's okay Osakada-chan…" Momo's statement was cut off by Tomoka's sudden loud voice radiating through the earphones.

"Ah! Momo-sempai's format is also incorrect! Bugsh! Error! Error!" she teased Momo with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Pudding desu, gomen, gomen." The porcupine-resembling-hair guy scratched his head, blushing out of embarrassment.

"RyomaLurve desu, you're such a loser sempai! You're such a looser!" she placed her L-signed hand over her eyes. "You're such a loser!"

Momo paled in anger but he tried to calm himself. If it was Kaidoh, he would have already throw the phone away. But, it was Tomoka, the bestfriend of Ryoma's beautiful maiden, Sakuno. They need this girl in order to know Sakuno's location and those things they don't know about the girl. He didn't need to be over-acting but at least he would not tolerate his kohai to threat him like that so…

"Pudding desu, uhm… RyomaLurve-san, how's the second target?" He tried to keep the conversation stalling but he needs to carry the loser topic away.

Tomoka put her hands on her hips, "She will be just fine." She grinned.

* * *

Sakuno was staring blankly through the window; she could clearly see her face reflecting from the mirror of the window. She placed her hand against it and felt the fainting beat of her heart. It was just last night when it all happens. Did she need to make a scene? Last night, she stole the attention of the people from Seigaku. Why is she like this? A troublemaker. No wonder why Ryoma doesn't really notice her that he regards her as a non-existent being in his thoughts.

She felt a sudden pang on her chest, which made her feel a deep pain. She can feel her heart bleeding, bleeding continuously like tomorrow would not come to save her. Why did she need to be so clumsy that those people around here were also included in her own trouble?

Suddenly, the door was opened. She spun her head around and saw Kintarou, panting hardly and his eyes were serious. He bent down on his knees as he retrieved the oxygen back to his lungs.

"A-Anou…" Sakuno asked nervously.

"Hm?" the boy looked at her and smiled.

"Are you all right?"

"Eh?" he quickly fixed himself and laughed, "Of course!" He sat on the bed near him, his arms pushing down his knees.

Sakuno nodded briefly, scrutinizing at the profile of one of the most famous player in Japan, Kintarou has this different charm, a manly charm. Like Ryoma, they were both distinctively handsome… so… _cute?_

The young girl covered her mouth as that word came across her thought. _Cute? What cute? No…_ she shook her head vigorously.

Kintarou stared at the brunette for once, how fortunate to be with her. He wished that they would stay here until…

His thoughts were interrupted by a bird-like tone which reached his ears. He looked at Sakuno who was about to say something.

"Anou… Kintarou-san… I'll need to go now. I mean, I have something to do. Tomo-chan told me to replace her."

The boy's eyes twitched, "To replace who?"

* * *

Ryoma threw the empty Ponta can at the garbage can opposite to him. He leaned back his head which was tired of spinning and veering around for almost 30 minutes. "If they won't come, I'll leave here after a minute" he muttered with a heavy sigh.

He glanced at the watch stand and saw that it was already 10:00. He pushed his back as he propelled his body forward and was already starting to walk away, 'til he heard someone's voice.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno called him.

The boy bit his lower lip, _just like what I've thought_, he thought. He spun his head around and saw a girl with glossy long hair like waterfalls. Her eyes were glistering like twinkling stars in the moonlight sky, the auburn eyes showed the enthusiasm and beauty inside the young brunette. Behind her was a boy, that boy he hated to see even in his dreams.

"Oi, Koshimae! You're here too?!!" the other boy called, acting like nothing had happened.

Ryoma nodded briefly as he approached the two, hands locked in his pocket. His eyes roved over Sakuno and rested on Kintarou. If you were there watching them in a distance, you could see an immense aura released between the two young tennis players.

The wind blew hard that made Sakuno's hair turn into a mess. Kintarou looked over at the young girl who currently finds it hard to fix her hair. The boy touched her hair and smiled, "I think I need to help you out of this". He helped her fixing her long glossy hair back into stance.

Ryoma's eyes, watching from behind, stared at them annoyingly. _This is an example of public show of affection._ He grunted under his breath when he reminded his first day in Seigaku, when his teachers were orienting them about the school rules.

He used to see couples showing their love to each other in public during his stay in America, but not this time. It was Sakuno and Kintarou. He can't help himself but to open his mouth and start saying, "Ryuuzaki, you forgot to braid your hair."

These words already came out from his mouth when he started realizing that what he had said is unlikely in his part. He merely covered his face out of embarrassment. But then as the notorious Prince of Tennis, he should remain impassive and dense, like his normal self.

Sakuno stared at him, trying to figure out if Ryoma was just rather uncomfortable seeing her out of her braids or he just wanted it. _NO_, she shook her head vigorously. She glanced at the boy and caught him staring at her. _Yeah, he just might be annoyed with my hair after all; he always keeps on telling me to cut my hair because it distracts me in playing tennis._

Sakuno felt her heart sinking, thinking Ryoma was really annoyed after what had happened yesterday and about her untied hair and Kintarou immediately noticed it. Being uncomfortable to see Sakuno anxious, he immediately placed his hand over the girl's' head. "Sakuno-chan" he smiled at her. "I'll help you braid you hair."

He dragged the young girl to the nearest bench and sat down. Sakuno, who was blushing deeply out of embarrassment, pulled out her brush from her pouch and lent it over to Kintarou. The boy divided the back of her hair into two and then he placed the far side and slung it over her shoulders while he started braiding the long, glossy hair of the girl.

The girl was blushing so hard that you could even swear you have painted a deep red into her small face. It was a different feeling of someone braiding up your hair especially when he is a boy. She could felt the each soft touch of Kintarou's fingers gently pulling, looping and braiding her hair. He was completely different from her grandmother who merely pulled all her hair out of her head. He was so gentle, _so kind_.

Suddenly, she felt something different from the other side of her hair. She slowly glanced at her right and saw a boy wearing a Fila cap braiding her hair. Her eyes widened, _Ryoma-kun?_ She uttered softly. Again, the poor girl blushed in deepest shade of red.

But after some time, she felt that both sides were gentle and careful braiding up her hair.

The summer breeze of the air brought along silence as it blew over. Sakuno felt rather uncomfortable of the unknown reason for that silence. She should do something like starting a topic that could break the ice.

"So… Uhmm… Where are the sempai-tachi?" she tried not to stutter, her face were half-facing the boy in his right.

"I don't know." Ryoma replied inaudibly, he already assumed that this is the plan of his delinquent upperclassmen. Thinking that it would not be any trouble to get along with their game, he stayed. And also, that unnamed feeling had came over him again like there was this someone who kept calling him to stay.

"Oh, is that so?" she shifted her head into Kintarou who looked so serious in braiding up her hair. Kintarou suddenly shifted the loosened braid to his side, trying to fix the tie around her hair.

"Hn." Ryoma answered as he pulled back Sakuno's right braid back to him.

Kintarou smiled wearily, looking rather annoyed by some intruder in his work, he pulled back the other side of the braid in his side, "Really?"

Sakuno felt her braids were used like a rope in a tug of war. Did they need to use her in their unfinished business? Though the finals have been ended, it seems to be there is something unfinished between this two.

"Hontou." He pulled back.

Unknown to them, a bunch of _delinquent_ high school students were gathering behind a "bush".

"Nyah! What is that boy doing here?" Eiji peered closer, clenching his fist. He looked like loosing in a car race where he made a bet.

The Seigaku Regulars were already there for almost 15 minutes ago. On the other hand, Tomoka has already left since her presence was needed to baby-sit her little brothers.

"That is not in our plan, what we should do now Inui? Something bad might happen to them!" Oishi, the most worried among them, touched his egg-shaped head.

"Stupid plans with stupid guest." Kaidoh, who was wearing a weird green turtle costume, grunted. He covered his head with a green hood.

"Echizen, the god of dates is challenging you now, what will you do?" Momo peered closer.

"There is a 78.3% that Echizen already suspected us for plotting them in a date, but since Tooyama-san is here, there is a large probability that the rate of suspicion will decrease." Inui, who was crazily jotting down in his adorable notebook, said happily, knowing how his data were accurate.

"You're making it up again, Inui." Kawamura scratched his head.

"If you are suspecting that my data is incorrect…" Inui's eyeglass beamed in an instant.

"Burning!!! I'll make it all up! Let's grab that boy now and throw him in a large burning garbage can! After that, let's go back to the tennis camp and I'll let loose of the bear there to eat him!!!" the energetic lad waved his racket dangerously.

* * *

After that tug-of-war-braiding-hair scene, the three decided to keep on stalling. Sakuno received a phone call from Tomoka that their sempais were _all_ busy. Though Sakuno was a bit confused of their sudden _busy-ness_, she decided to start and finish her sempais so-called, "plan" for the Victory Camp.

Kintarou, who was bitterly annoyed with the presence of the other boy, stayed to guard off Sakuno from those golden cat-shaped orbs.

On the other hand, Ryoma stayed because he felt that there is a need of his presence especially Kintarou is with them. And he had this feeling which was foreign to him.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as Sakuno's voice reached his keen ears.

"Sugoi!!!" she beamed agaisnst the transparent glass of a store. She pressed her hands against the glass as she glanced at a cute stuff toy that caught her attention.

Ryoma was about to approach her when he felt someone touched his shoulder. He looked behind and saw a tall _woman_ wearing a green eyeglasses smiling to him wearily. He noticed that he was holding a transparent bottle, and there's a blue liquid inside it.

"Here, young man, it seems that you need a little help from me. Spray this over your body and it'll grant you your wishes for that girl." he pointed towards the direction of Sakuno, who was busy looking over the stuff toys displayed in the windows of the store.

"Anyone who use this fragrance will be the God of Charm. Every girl who'll smell this fragrance from you will run after you without any second thought." He continued, trying to seduce him with his unbelievable description of the product. "This is still not out of the market, and fortunately, this is free!"

"Hn…"

The _woman_ handed the bottle down to him when suddenly, Kintarou pushed him. "Give me that!" the manga-lover boy called out.

The bottle slipped away form the _woman's_ hand. The poor container spilled out its liquid and poured over Kintarou and Ryoma.

One moment, they were just exchanging glares and now, they were half-wet by the fragrance.

Kintarou looked at Sakuno, who was utterly excited, and was about to call her but…

He looked behind and saw an immense number of _men_, running to him… no… They were running after him and Ryoma!!!

…_to be continued…_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Whoah! Were you guys waiting for this bold word A/N ne? Is this chapter a bit long? Actually, I cut it… -laughs- I think, I overdid this. Lol

Anyways, here's the footnote!

I am please with those compliments about my improvements… -glomps minna-san!-

And oh, I want to thank those people who read my last chapter and also, most importantly, who leave my page with a review.

It made me really happy. I love compliments. But anyways, I also love seeing constructive comments, especially on my grammars. (^_^)

I think, there will be at least 3 or 4 chapters before the ending! Stay tuned!

Anyways, please review!!!

**PS: **CHE. R. RY (my first one-shot fic) will be out soon! And my, "Memories of Nobody" (my second multi-chaptered) fic will start on November.

**Thanks to my beta… Darkwings-chan!!**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello readers. I know that it's been a long time since I updated this fic and I know, honestly, that I've improved in writing too. I feel so bad because I am not really talented in this to start with so I had a lot of regrets that in this fic. But I love this. This is my first story, my first accomplishment.

So I wanted to continue The Rally Has Not yet Ended. I need your help, I will be re- polishing the past 5 chapters I had here, especially with the characterization. While I am doing that, please feel free to review or PM me your insights in this story. I actually lost the copy of my plans for this fanfic so I am having a hard time to come up with what will happen on the next chapters. I already had an ending on my head, I just need help to elaborate this story.

Thank you!


End file.
